


Диссоциация Вентури (Drag Me Deeper)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drowning, Influences of Russian mythology, M/M, TOPFL Halloween Challenge, horror themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “How do I know you won’t drown me again?” Josh asked, foot in the water and too close to Tyler.“I guess you’ll have to trust me.”“Right.”Josh’s family visits his grandfather’s lake house. Something’s in the water.





	1. Light

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written horror before (or anything spooky), and I have no fixed idea of what this fic is, so I’m kind of winging it. But I saw that the (amazing, talented) fic library did a challenge, and I’ve always wanted to do one. So why not right? It’s a learning experience.

Josh couldn’t think of a time he felt as free as when he was in the water.

To step down the steps, or jump of the end, straight into the fluid feeling of the pool was the highlight of his week. When the coldness engulfed him to his shoulders, to his chin, to the very last strand of hair, Josh felt like he could breathe.

He could have pondered on the contradiction, how he felt like his head was the clearest, lungs at their best, when he was submerged under the water.

As a kid, he had hated the chlorine of the pools. The water too artificial; choking his senses and itching his skin. But then the bath got too small and Josh had to come to terms with the fact that if he wanted to swim, he had to tolerate the chemical discomfort.

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation when he heard about the swimming club in his first year, just a pen in his hand and a signup sheet under his palm.

And then the four year routine of waiting, waiting, waiting for swim practice to start each third day began. It felt like he lived in a limbo, wading through life until he could enter the water.

He found peace of mind with swimming.

There were no background thoughts that invaded his brain when all he could, and should, be focusing on was getting to the end of the pool, feeling the soft cement under his feet as he pushed against the wall to swim back.

The repetitive motions of swimming were so ingrained into his muscles that they required no thought, just a beautiful hour of constant “move, move, move”.

He didn’t have to worry about messing up something that came as easy as breathing.

“Josh.”

In first year, Josh had thought couch Gaiman had been terrifying. Voice too loud and sentences too short.

He understood it now. When half the time your head’s under water and you’re splashing loud enough to deafen; short, sharp words were exactly what you needed.

Josh pulled up before he hit the wall, floating towards it with excess momentum so he could gently hold onto the step.

“Yeah, Mr. G?”

“Time to get out.” He unclasped the hands crossed against his chest and reached out. “Can’t soak in there forever, kid.”

Josh grasped the hand, water making the surface slippery, but not enough to deter them from lifting Josh from the water.

“Would if I could.”

The towel Josh wrapped around his shoulders was fraying on the ends. He should get a new one.

“Trust me. I know. By the way. Henry’s waiting out front. Don’t keep him waiting.”

He knew it was tedious to dry himself of the water sticking to his skin when he would be stepping into a shower a moment later. But when he let it be, it seemed to eat at his flesh, making him scratch at it later as it itched.

“Oh, thanks. Have a good break, sir.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Josh didn’t bother watching him retreat, knowing if he stuck around, all he’d get rewarded with was an office door closing. So he raced off to the showers, changing as fast as he could.

It took only moments before he was exiting the gym, heading out front.

“About fucking time.”

Henry’s mouth was surprisingly not the most foul thing about him.

“Shut up.”

“No seriously, did you drown in there, dude?” Henry said as he chucked Josh his school bag, the books inside hitting his sternum with a thud.

“I was swimming. The thing we’re meant to do. Not sit on the benches and talk to the girls team.” He said it without ill intent. A year back in junior, Josh had gotten into a fight with Henry over his lack of work ethic. The boy driving him to the extreme end of frustration as he put nothing into practice time. It ended with a black eye, five chocolate bars, and Henry fixing his routine time of flirting from forty five minutes, to a solid thirty.

Josh learnt about the art of compromise that week.

“Fuck off. Like you didn’t join swim for the dick. I’m just more direct about it.”

“I joined swim for the swimming, surprisingly enough.”

“Sure, dude.”

Josh sighed with a smile. Henry… Henry was Henry.

“Oh. Can we stop at C’s?” Henry asked as they kicked down the main road, school in the metaphorical rear view mirror until next month.

“Yeah.” Josh briefly thought about the time Henry caught him making out with someone from the football team against the back alley of C’s, pressed into the wall of the grocery shop. It was probably the easiest way he’d ever come out to someone. “Don’t take forever, dude. I need to be home early.”

“Still haven’t finished packing?”

“Nah, I’m good. Jordan’s still not done, though. But mom’s thinking of driving out tonight, skipping the traffic tomorrow so she wants me to be home in case we leave early.”

“Ahhhh,” Henry cracked the knuckles on his left hand, the only compulsive habit he had. “Sounds fun.”

Josh shrugged. It was what it was. “Maybe. I haven’t been there in a while. Mom was feeling bad because we haven’t seen pops in years, so we’re going over to be with him before he dies.”

“I thought he was still pretty good. Healthwise. Brain’s not fucking up yet.”

“He’s still old. Mom’s just paranoid.” C’s one flashing letter came into Josh’s line of sight. The broken sign bright in the darkening light. Josh couldn’t think of anyone who had actually referred to C's grocery by it’s full name. The sign had been broken for as long as he’d been born. “I don’t mind. They have a lake I’m pretty sure. It seemed pretty cool as a kid.”

“There we go. That’s why you’re excited. Fish boy gets to go to the big pond.”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah. You coming in? I’m just gonna grab some shit, I’ll be like two minutes tops.”

“Nah, I’ll stay out here.” Henry had laughed the first time Josh had told him that C’s LED lights gave him a migraine, but he’d been good after that, so Josh was thankful. “Be q–“

“I know. Be quick. Fuck. I know.”

Then he was gone with the sounds of sliding automatic doors and the mechanic ding of the customer alert sound.

Most of the team had been annoyed when coach announced that practice would run late this week, finishing at seven instead of five. Josh, to no one's surprise, was ecstatic. A mere second away from jumping into the the pool and living in it.

Mom had been worried at first, since dad couldn’t pick him up because he had to go to work. But he was old enough, and had Henry, but she was overprotective. So with the help of his dad it worked out.

Josh should have been more exhausted, suddenly having an extra six hours of physical exercise in his week. But it just revived him more, feeling like he was walking on air the day after practice.

“Yo, kid.”

Normally, Josh would argue that he’s not a kid, he was a legal adult even. But normally he wasn’t being approached by a stranger, so he settled for a polite:

“Yes?”

Josh asked with caution, watching the man stop just before he reached the brunt of the light from the lamppost above.

“Hey, I’m so sorry about this. I was just wondering if you had some spare change? I’ve got to catch a bus home but I left my wallet at work.”

He relaxed slightly, the fear of being attacked lowering as the dude talked. He didn’t seem too bad, a bit embarrassed maybe for asking for money, hunched up in his coat and hands stuck in his pocket.

“Yeah, sure.” Josh swung the bag off his back, dropping into a squat so he could rifle through his bag on the floor, searching for his wallet. “Is three dollars okay?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect.” He could hear the footsteps approach him as he reached deeper into his bag, dark shoes and skinny, pale legs coming into his peripheral.

“Oi.”

Josh jerked up at the sound of Henry’s yell, looking up and suddenly into the glint of a knife in his face. He scrambled back as fast as he could, abandoning his bag to reach a safe space.

“I’m calling the police, asshole.” Henry came running up to Josh, positioning himself slightly in front of Josh.

With jerky movements, the mugger grabbed Josh’s bag and sprinted.

“Hey. You fucking asshole.” Henry yelled but made no attempt to go after him. He was a flirt, but he wasn’t stupid. “Piece of shit.”

Josh was in some state of shock, hands shaking but a weird sense of calm in his body. “How am I going to do my homework?”

“Really, dude?” Henry turned to him with a look, shifting into concern as he stared at Josh, splayed out on the pavement, staring into the dark street where the man had run off. “Shit.”

“Yeah.” Josh couldn’t think of much to say.

“What were you thinking?”

“I thought he wanted money.”

“Fuck, dude. You gotta be careful.”

Josh’s didn’t really appreciate the lecture, especially after almost being stabbed. “Well? I know that now.” He spat.

Henry raised his hands in submission before reaching out for Josh. “Sorry, Sorry. It’s just, this is like sophomore camp all over again. Get some survival instinct, man.”

“He seemed nice.”

“Yeah, sure. A shark seems nice too, until it kills you.”

Josh pushed at his shoulder, the plastic bag in Henry’s hand crinkling with the movement. “Shut up.”

And then a hand was sliding over his shoulders and bring him into Henry’s chest, a side hug that filled him warmth. He kind of wanted to just fall into the space made for Josh and sleep, adrenaline leaving his body. “Cmon. Let’s get you home.”

  
°°°

Josh had entered the house without calling out for anyone, walking down the hall and collapsing onto his already made bed.

That’s probably why his phone went off half an hour, rattling against his bedside table.

“Mom?” He asked, putting the phone on his cheek and letting it lay there as he stared at the wall. Gravity would keep it in place.

“Josh? Where are you?”

He could hear her frantic words not only in his ear, coming from the phone, but also tumbling down the hallway, probably from the lounge.

“I’m in my room.”

He got a dial tone in return, call ending as footsteps made their way down to him. The door pushed open and Josh looked at his mom, phone sliding onto the bed as he moved.

The phone slid further on the sheets as his mom settled on the bed, weight making a slope in the mattress for the rectangle to fall, fall, fall down.

“You alright?” She asked as she carded fingers through hair.

He yawned around the beginning of his sentence. “Yeah, just tired. I got mugged.”

“What?”

“Sorry. He got away with my bag. I know textbooks are–“

“Shh, it’s okay.” She cut him off, voice tender as she ran a thumb over his temple. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Henry scared him off.”

“At least there’s some use for that boy.” She said, even as she inspected him for injuries. Josh let her do as she pleased, knowing it would bring her peace of mind.

“You love him.”

“He’s a lot to handle.”

He yawned again, jaw stretching to the point of discomfort and tears welling up in his eyes. “So’s Jord’n.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that. I want a nice family, peaceful holiday please.” Josh watched her stand from the bed with heavy eyes, heading over to the bags in the corner, packed and ready. “We decided to leave tonight. I’m going to bring your bags to the car, okay? We’re leaving in half an hour so try to stay awake.”

“Mmkay.” He moaned as his mum lifted the bags, opening the ajar door with her foot and heading out.

Josh did his best to stay awake, sleep clawing at his back and dragging down his eyelids as he listened to some music, focusing on it to keep track of time.  
  
He succeeded, barely. Jordan knocking on his door and telling him to get in the car was the last main thing he could remember besides dragging himself into the backseat and falling asleep.

  
°°°

  
It was probably for the best that he ended up passing out in the car. According to dad, no less than three arguments occurred in the first half an hour; one for the volume of Jordan’s headphones, the other because Ashley was taking up too much of a seat, and the third no one could really remember the origins of.

Josh had peacefully missed all of that, waking up to his sister shaking his shoulder and the inside car light shining in his eyes.

Disorientated and groggy, he stumbled out of the car, body tired and heavy from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Ashley had to grab his arm when his knees gave out.

“Bags by the tire, c’mon.” She said as she ushered him over to his stuff, giving him a moment to grab it while she went over to the rest of his family.

Slowly they tracked through the dark path from the driveway, surroundings barely visible under the moonlight and occasional outside lamp.

From what Josh could see it was nice; a large house, multiple floors, and a shed near the shore. What caught his attention was the lake.

He thought that it would be smaller, usually childhood memories make things seem larger than they were, so he took that into account. Josh had been very wrong.

The lake went on forever, so far that he was unable to see the ends, lost in forest and darkness.

His legs begged to feel the touch of cold on them, arms crying to move through the water. It drawed him in, like the most perfect siren call.

“Josh.”

“Yeah?” he answered, turning to look at the general group of his family, not sure who called him.

His mum looked back at him. “Sorry, what did you say Josh?”

“Someone said my name.”

“Not me.” Called Jordan, swamped behind his bag. The rest of his family gave him negatives, shaking heads and scrunched eyebrows.

“Huh. Sorry, I must be still out of it.”

“Okay. Maybe try to go to sleep while you’re still tired.”

He made a sound of confirmation, yawning again as they made their way to the porch.

“Dad should still be asleep,” mom said, opening the unlocked door quietly. “Be quiet as you go, Abby and Ash, you’re on the floor above us. Jordan, you and Josh are on the top floor. We’re going to stay down here, but you can all go fight over your rooms.”

Sleepy nods and tired steps followed, everyone making sure not to make a noise as they climbed the stairs, keeping bags from hitting walls.

“Night.” Abby said as the girls parted ways, walking down the second floor hallway.

Jordan and Josh grunted in reply. Too exhausted to form words.

The floor level bestowed to them was identical to the one below. A tight hallway, barely enough space for one person to walk through with comfort and a window at the end. Moonlight streamed through the glass and illuminated the floor, the majority of the wood covered by a rug that looked older than Josh, frayed at the ends and devoid of colour.

Without a word, Jordan walked forward, claiming the room on the left. And then with the thud of the door, Josh was left in the hallway, white light bouncing off his shirt.

Drawn in like a moth, Josh walked towards the light, stepping closer to the window bit by bit. He stopped a foot away from the glass, the little table underneath it covered in knick knacks that Josh couldn’t recognise and a wide shallow bowl filled to the brim with water. So still that it shone the moon like a mirror, a perfect reflection that hadn’t even been disrupted by Josh’s trek over.

He was surprised seeing how old the floors were.

Through the glass Josh could see the lake, almost a grand scale imitation of the bowl in front of him. But while the water inside was still, calm and not disrupted. The lake seemed to be alive with movement, swaying as if it had waves, despite the lack of tide.

The moonlight caught on the edges of each of the lake’s ripples, glinting and twisting the surface until it looked like the inside of a geode.

It was calming to watch; the natural movement of the lake acting as some form of hypnosis, luring Josh into a trance where he felt like he could sleep on his feet.

So with reluctance, he dragged himself from the window, opening the door to his room and dropping the bags inside immediately.

In under a minute, his clothes were off and Josh was falling asleep under his blankets, staring into the hall to watch the moonlight in Jordan’s door, helped by the light of his bedside. Like a kid hearing a lullaby, Josh went under.

  
°°°

  
Josh couldn’t remember much of his dream. Just darkness and an air bubble floating in front of him as if he was swimming underwater.

And then like no time passed, he was awake, sneaking downstairs and slipping out the front door as to not wake his family.

For years, Josh had been one of the only members of his family to raise before eight am.

On good nights, when he slept like a baby and restored his energy, Josh would wake early. A cup of coffee in hand, he’d make his way outside, sitting on the one part of the outside wall where he could watch the sunrise and wake up with the colours of the sky.

It was a habit that he loved, but couldn’t do often, not with the crushing pressure of final year and the constant late nights of work.

But when he did. Well, those memories would last in his mind for days on end, calming him with ease, remembering that the world would be peaceful again.

So with the beautiful forest around him, Josh took advantage of it. Filling up a glass of water as a coffee replacement, Josh made his way down the foot beaten trail, winding through the trees until he reached the lip of the dock.

It was a long thing, going a quarter of the way into the lake. The house, forest and lake appeared different in the light of day. The lake was smaller like he originally thought.

He chalked it down as an illusion of the night and places his first step onto the wood of the dock.

It was cold under his feet, but softer than the path had been.

The peace that filled his body as he walked was overwhelming compared to his usual morning meditations. The sound of birds waking softly sung through the air and there was the careful bite of the air that only occurred in early morning. When the world began to wake and the night crept away.

The brief thought crossed his mind that he should have changed, put something on instead of walking out in his underwear. But it was nothing his family hadn’t seen and he was planning on returning to the house before they would wake anyway.

So he reveled in the light goosebumps on his skin and the way the cold grounded him in his body.

And then just as he settled on the end of the pier, the sun broke, the faint light of the morning disappeared with a splash of early colour and the world warmed.

Josh took deep breaths, closing his eyes for a second to just feel everything around him. And then in an exhale, he opened them to a world unlike the one he had seen before he closed them. The sky was a painting that rivalled the modernist era with its colours, defying order and enchanting Josh.

He watched as they desaturated, faded to the blue that he knew. He sat, long enough to finish his glass and warm his skin.

When the blanket of sun turned from a soulful warmth to discomfort, Josh stood, leaving his glass on one of the pillars of the jetty.

Checking back at the house, Josh smiled and stretched. Pulling his muscles and relaxing his body.

And then he stepped back, back, back. Took a deep breath.

And then he ran forward, perfect form. And when he felt his toes hit the last plank of the jetty he jumped, arms forward and broke through the surface of the lake.

Josh loved jumping into bodies of water, hearing the splash of the first point of contact, before the familiar sound engulfed him as his head broke water.

He let his body glide through the water, down, let the water guide him forward until his momentum died.

And then he opened his eyes.

Josh had never screamed underwater. Not until that moment.

The sound gets trapped in your head when you scream underwater. Vibrates through your skull and you swear your entire body can hear it.

Your vision skews as well, all the bubbles twisting and contorting the little sight you can see.

That didn’t help for Josh, the pale face in front of him with a too wide smile, and too dark eyes. Close enough to Josh’s face that he could see it even with the depth of the lake, the lack of light coming through.

It didn’t seem to breath, just watched Josh without blinking, eyes circular and wide.

In an exhausted flurry, Josh kicked back away from the… fuck.

His foot hit something but he couldn’t even register what it felt like, too busy wasting the last of his oxygen to get away from it. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from it as he flapped his arms to move backwards.

It didn’t follow him, just watched, still not blinking. Still not breathing. Just smiling and watching, grin reaching its ears.

Josh couldn’t see a body, which made it even worse. So while the thing was still stationary, Josh turned and swam with burning lungs and heavy arms. He glanced back only once, able to just make out the vague outline of its face, the dark circles where its eyes were and the cut of its mouth breaking the pale in half.

He broke the surface quickly, gasping for air, heaving and forgetting so many years of safety swimming instructions.

Josh was further away from the dock than he thought: the lake seemed miles long, and he too close to the horror.

His perfect form faltered as a result of his oxygen deprived body and terrified mind, but he got to the dock soon enough.

Scrambling at the wood, he heaved himself up, ignoring the pain in his hand and he ripped a few nails, bleeding onto the wood.

He didn’t even stop once he was on the pier, slipping and running and running and running until he was in his room.

Away from the smiling face and the too large lake.


	2. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m uoading this with 1% battery. Save me

  
Josh was crazy. Josh was hallucinating. Josh was extremely tired. Josh was some form of logical excuse to rationalise the _bullshit_ that had happened.

It was an illusion of the light, rubbish in the water catching the sun's rays in a way that twisted them into a monstrosity.

He had run so low on oxygen that he was seeing things, even though he had trained his lungs for years.

There had to be something to explain what he saw. To make Josh realise how stupid he was. Sitting on the floor with cold skin, back pressed against both walls of the corner, and knees pressed to his chest.

Because Josh couldn’t, would not, let himself believe there was a monster in the lake. Acting like some kid hearing about the Loch Ness for the first time and believing it like a fool.

The world was slowing as a light headed feeling hit him hard, his vision spinning slightly as the pressure behind his eyes increased. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

It came out loud, almost like a pant, but it was getting the job done. And stopping him from freezing with fear, to the point where he didn’t constrict his lungs to death. Suffocating on dry land from fear of the unknown and water.

As he breathed in, deep, trying to calm himself as his old therapists breathing exercises ran through his head, Josh realised how sore he was. No lacerations, at least not from the lake monster.

But his muscles were cramping, pulled taught despite Josh’s stretching. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been hurt by the water, swimming always a safe space for him. Yet, he could feel the pain of his left trapezius, crying with each movement of his shoulder.

He knew he should stretch out, push his legs forward and push them to their limits so he wouldn’t suffer later. But the idea of moving his legs, exposing himself from behind his makeshift guard... No, Josh could deal with his muscles later.

Instead he would stay there, a bed and multiple bags blocking him from the door, keeping down his sobs as his body trembled.

Staring at the room made him feel paranoid, that he was on watch for _it_ , but closing his eyes was worse. The image of that face tattooed to his eyelids, fresh and haunting, and Josh couldn’t escape it.

So he stared at the pattern of his unmade covers, the beds design old and out of date, clinging to himself until Jordan came with his loud voice and morning orders.

  
°°°

  
There was something in the corner playing music. Old. _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy_ era. Something crackling that made the voice sound other worldly.

Josh enjoyed it, he had his own collection of older music, but something about the crowing voice put him off. Voice too sad and low in tone.

“Josh. Boy, you’ve grown.”

Pops hadn’t changed much since the last time he remembered. Tall, at least in comparison to half their family, with muscles Josh thought he would lose in old age.

And his voice made Josh feel like he was sent back to being six, disciplined with the hint of pride.

That hadn’t changed, as pop called to him. No reminiscing or welcoming tone. Just something so flat that everything he said sounded like fact and law, signed and sealed by an authority Josh couldn’t fight.

“Hey pops,” he said, his weak body floating over to him, stopping in front of him. “How have you been?”

“Well enough. Coffee?” He waited for Josh’s nod before turning around, assessing Josh one last time until the machine got his attention. “I see you’ve got some muscle on you. A pleasant change.”

“Thank you.” Tone calm, don’t talk back. “I started swimming a few years ago.”

“Hmm.” The ringing of the spoon against porcelain accompanied his hum, a beat that slowed Josh’s heart to match its pace. “You be careful here. There’s no lifesavers to help you when you go under.”

“Yes, pops.”

“Good boy.” A cup was placed into his hands, black and hot. “Here. Drink. You look dead tired.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He said no more, so Josh followed lead, taking a sip of his coffee as the silence clogged up around them. Josh could hear the sound of his family outside, voices drifting inside the kitchen window with the sunlight and mixing with the old radio.

The coffee burnt his tongue.

He kept drinking.

One sip turned to two, until he finished the cup and destroyed half his tastebuds. The furrry feeling of numbness soon followed, tongue too heavy in his mouth.

The radio stopped and neither of them said a word.

At least there was the music of cicadas in the background, sounding like summer even though it wasn’t hot enough for Josh’s shirt to stick to him.

The cup slammed against the wood of the table and Josh’s body froze.

“We’re making lunch.”

Josh put his cup down, albeit softer than pops.

“Sorry.” Pops started, shoulders dropping, along with the thick tension in Josh’s body. “I’m making you nervous.”

Josh’s laugh was forced, but it was better than silence. “A bit. I’m still kinda tired.”

“You have to learn to speak up more. A man shouldn’t depend on others to have a conversation for him. Now come.” There was an almost practiced way he drawed Josh over with the knife, waving it without any useless movements. He thought maybe it could cut the air, in both manners of the sense. “Slice the capisicum. Kelly insists we have her mother's salad for dinner.”

Josh took the knife, end heavy with the weight of the metal and handle refreshingly cold against his hot palm. “Is that going to be enough.”

Josh ate enough as it was, add Jordan and that was already a size requirement not to be scoffed at.

“I’ll cook up some fish as well.” Pops leant back on the opposing counter, watching Josh as he cut down on the red vegetable, the blade hitting the board with a solid sound. “They’re good this time of year. The lakes a gift.”

The next occurrence of metal and wood was off tempo, but Josh didn’t let that falter him. “It’s very pretty.”

“It’s a piece of shit.”

“Ah. Okay.”

“Josh.” He said in a tone that demanded Josh’s attention so he paused the actions of his knife. “You be careful near the lake. Remember, no one can help you if you drown.”

  
°°°

  
Lunch was to be eaten outside, his mom saying they needed to appreciate the nature while it lasted, “We won’t have it back home.”

And he did. He tried to. The way the sunlight broke down through the leaves to create a pattern on the long, old wooden table, running around atop the counter. It was beautiful.

The uneven panelling of the wood was upsetting to place the dinnerware down on, but he got it done, even with the salad bowl tipping on an angle.

Any other time he would enjoy the pressed dirt beneath his feet, the canopy of trees, and sounds of birds calling to his family in song.

But the lunch table overlooked the lake. Like everything else on the godforsaken land. Josh thought that regardless of where you stood on the property, the lake would probably be visible. Shining like an eye and as persuasive as a mouth.

Fish was a tad hard to swallow when horror was behind your eyes, but Josh managed to contract his trachea and carry a conversation.

Eat the vegetables, talk the pleasantries, ignore the burn of a too wide smile. It just didn’t come easy with paranoia soaked into his skin, dripping from his hair and filling his ears to block out the sounds of his family.

“What about next term? Do your classes change.”

Josh shook his head, hoping to dislodge the pressure in his ear canals; chewed food sitting in his mouth, sticking to his teeth.

He had to swallow before he could reply.

“No. They’re like that until next break. So I’m still with Henry in history.”

Water was becoming Josh’s best friend as it helped him force the food down his food pipe, drowning it out so it would stick to the walls of his throat.

“Who’s Henry?” Pops pushed his fork into the fish, pulling meat off the spine to place in his mouth.

“A friend. We met first year. He swims with me.”

“He faster than you?”

“No. No one on the team is.”

Ashley grinned up at him, a smidge of pride that was overruled by a teasing tinge. “No one can beat Josh. He’s half fish.”

Jordan chimed in with an unwanted, “how's it feel, eating your family?”

His waving fork of fish was knocked out of his hand by the reprimand of their mother. “Do not start now, Jordan. We’re eating.”

“I’m full.” Jordan had perfected his whining voice over the years. Josh never got the privilege as a first born. “Can I leave?”

“No. Where’s your manners. You have to stay till everyone finishes.”

Josh didn’t care for the conversation, keeping one ear in the back and forth, he was drawn back to brown.

Expect the water looked blue in the light of midday, not the black of night or the mud of underwater struggles. Almost as if Josh could see through the water to below.

Not clear enough to see the bottom of the lake. But if someone, _something_ got near him, hypothetically he would see it.

But Josh wasn’t one for proving hypotheticals that risked his life.

A branch snapped in the background and his family kept talking. A beam of sunlight hit his face and the water shifted directions. Fish filled the air and the smell of energy joined it. That sharp metallic smell of pain after you hit your face. Between the moment of sensation, there’s theat one smell.

His throat hurt and gravity was pushing him into his seat, heavy on his shoulders and sluggish in his arms.

“Josh.” Ash’s elbow knocked his.

Plates rattled and cutlery clattered as his family scraped scraps onto a plate, stacking the clean ones on top of each other.

Jordan was already five steps down the dirt path. Abby not far behind.

“Sorry. A bit tired.” Josh said as an explanation to Ashley’s unasked curiosities. “I’ll grab the big dish if you can take my plate.”

“Sure.”

Half the salad was left and Josh knew what they were having for dinner. He just hoped it stayed fresh.

The fish platter stacked over the serving bowl well enough for him to haul both up, knees bent at an awkward angle from the unmoving bench seat.

The shuffle out from under the bench left him with a splinter and a momentary heart attack at wayward dishes.

He waited as mom collected the decorations, the little bundles of wildflower and metal rings piling in her arms. Pops copied him.

Josh could only halfheartedly listen to the chatter of his relatives, something about Jordan’s soccer practice, prompted by the inquiries of his grandpa.

The tracks of the dirt trail captured his interest more than idle talk could. He guessed deer tracks, but he wasn't certain.

Walking alongside them, footprints lining up with the circular imprint felt childish, but he couldn’t deny the sense of wonder it brought. Something light in the dark few days.

If Josh had to guess, he would think the pace of the deer was slow, taking its time through the open path, before running as it approached the house. Probably scared off by the noise of the tenants. Probably Jordan. He was the loudest of them all.

The thin wooden frame of the mesh door creaked as it opened and bounced when it landed back in place, a repetitive wooden smack that dimmed with the loss of acceleration and momentum.

It made him nostalgic.

Jordan was already bounding down stairs in board shorts by the time Josh had wrapped up the fish, salad still exposed and open.

“Excited for a swim?” Jordan pattered the rest of the way to the counter, leaning on it as he questioned Josh. “Do you think there are leeches? It’d be kind of cool if there were.”

“There’s probably no leeches. They usually prefer freshwater.”

Would plastic wrap over the bowl be good enough? Or would the lettuce go bad?

“That sucks.”

“It’d probably hurt, bro. You don’t want leeches.”

Jordan didn’t seem too bothered, shrugging to himself before turning around, staring out the kitchen window where the trees framed the lake and the shore was within sight. “C’mon. Hurry up. I want to race you on the pier. I can at least win on land.”

Josh may thrive in the water, moving like second nature. But Jordan was fast, speedy on his feet. Treading over ground with ease and running out of the angry hands of his sisters when his teases got too much.

“I’m not swimming today. Sorry.”

“What?”

Josh carried the platter to the fridge, not replying to Jordan until a cry for mom filled every space of the house, loud enough to dive under doorways and draw Kelly to the kitchen.

“Dammit, Jordan. What?”

“Josh isn’t swimming.”

It was possible that it was a bed reflection of Josh that his family was so shocked at his refusal.

“Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?”

The amount of worry in his mom's voice would have been touching if it weren’t for the scenario.

“I’m fine. I’m just tired. I don’t feel like swimming.”

He was thankful that his sisters took a considerable amount of time to change. Enough that he only had two people pressuring him for answers about his change in heart.

He’s certain that two extra mouths would have persuaded him to have entered the water again, instead of allowing him to plant himself in the middle of the pier and watch his family run off the end.

The forest was too silent. Birds of the morning quite in their song. Josh’s didn’t know if that was a good sign or not.

Logically, Josh could rationalise and compartimalise the unlikelihood of a monster living in the family lake. That the worst case scenario would be one of the kids having a cramp after entering the water too fast.

That didn’t translate to the rest of his being that screamed and tensed as each splash of water hit the jetty, darkening the wood like a path to Josh. A perfect trail that led to his position.

Josh didn’t appreciate the image his mind provided; of a pale face crawling from the water and following that path straight to Josh.

And from his view of the pier the water was darker than veined blood, hiding everything under the surface like a secret. Only revealing the truth when chosen necessary.

“Jordan.”

It was rare for Ashley to raise her voice. Typically, it only showed its appearance when Jordan had done something particularly heinous.

“Stop it.”

Jordan swam away from her, taking no care to not splash her. “Stop what?”

“You know what. It’s not funny.” Ashley splashed him back before paddling closer to the pier.

Curiosity and fear in his gut, Josh crawled closer to the edge, in case his sister needed him, despite the bike coating his throat lining.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Stop touching me. Next time you pull my foot, I _will_ kick you.”

Josh would consider himself a man who would sacrifice anything for his family, but his body refused to match up with the screaming in his head.

He could see what he should do with picture perfect clarity. Drag everyone from the lake and then get them home. Far, far away.

Instead, he kneeled on the end of the wooden planks and tried to stop himself from vomiting into the water below.

He didn’t know if the darkness weaving around Ashley was the monster or the tricks of Josh’s mind.

Was any of it real? If he told his family that something horrid haunted the waters, would they believe him?

“I’m not touching you.”

“Jordan.” His dad said, the only other person who hadn’t gone in the water. Besides pops. Pops stayed inside. “Stop harassing your sister.”

“I swear,” Jordan’s innocently raised hands flicked out in an action of annoyance and disturbed the surface of the water. Josh thought it looked like a call for attention. “It wasn’t me. Maybe it was Abby.”

As Abby tried to defend herself, Josh stared at the potential darkness in the water. Feeling it stare back. “Maybe you should get out.”

Nobody paid him any mind sans his dad, who came up behind him with a, “What was that?”

“I think they should get out.”

He’s not sure what was on his face, what his dad could see in his hunched body and wide eyes, but he said nothing more. Walking closer to the side of the deck with Kelly. He stopped paying attention after he left Josh’s peripheral, eyes focused on the dark patch in the water.

It seemed to move with purpose, Josh’s eyes following with conviction as it led him in circles, figure eights. Anything.

It made Josh feel dizzy. The strain of his eyes moving to the edges of his sight as he tried to not move his head, not knowing the answers to potential questions about what he was doing.

“Alright kids.” His dad stated with clap. The dark stopped. “Time to get out. Shower time.”

There were grumbles and complaints, but the final three wrangled their way closer to the deck, leaving the expanse of the water behind them.

But not the shadow: it crept after then like a joke. Pausing when Jordan slowed, mimicking movements to a T with speed that petrified Josh.

And no one was the wiser. Except Josh and the creature.

The girls got out with a grunt, scrambling up the front with ease, Jordan close behind.

His fingers curled around the wood edges, arms tensed for lifting and then he was falling.

“Fuck.”

The rest of the family turned with urgency, the cry louder than the forest, ringing out into it before bouncing back to them.

Josh was the first to action, crawling forward as fast as he could, knees tearing up on the uneven wood.

His dad followed after.

It took all his strength to reach down the gap to the water and stretch out his hand. It took even more strength to pull Jordan back up, pulling a muscle in his already tense back. Along his spine. He could feel it cry out but he couldn’t let go.

Without grace, Jordan pooled onto the wood, spreading out before lifting his left foot up and grabbing it.

“Shit.”

“What happened?” His mom asked, pushing into Josh’s side to see her son. He couldn’t tell who was shaking more, Jordan or his mom.

The answer was Josh.

“I think I cut my foot on something in the water. A rock, maybe?”

He pulled his foot towards his chest, showing the sole of his foot to the crowd around him.

The gash went from the balls of his foot and stopped just before the hard of his heel. The blood didn’t stop as the folds of the cut parted with Jordan’s movements, tugging it open further.

It was a clean slice, the only flesh visible without blood showed no signs of ragged edges. Smooth enough that it looked like a paper cut.

Expect unlike a paper cut, it came with more blood and a sickness that settled in Josh’s chest, finding a home there and declaring it wouldn’t leave until they left the lake house and was on the freeway home.

“Mom.” Abby called. Josh turned back slightly to see the girls sitting on the floor clutching their legs.

Mom saw to them first, Josh and his dad doing their best to apply pressure to Jordan’s wound before they could inspect the other.

“We need to be careful in there now. There’s probably branches in the water.” Mom said as Josh approached, inspecting the girls, turning their foot this way and that.

Ashley and Abby were in a better state than Jordan, but they didn’t come out unharmed. Diluted from the remnants of water on their skin. The blood dropped into the puddle to become one. The fluids combining to ease into a pink that did little to settle Josh’s stomach.

There were cuts all over their feet and ankles, lacing around like vines until it stopped a quarter of the way up the shin.

He could understand why they thought it was branches. The thin cuts, the lack of pattern, the fact that nothing in the water should scratch them like that. It made sense to be a tree.

But all Josh could see was a ripped grin and the addition of claws.

  
°°°

Some would call Josh a brave man or a stupid man. Josh would say he was both. But most importantly, he would say he was someone who cared too much for his family.

Cared enough to wait till after dusk to approach a lake with a horror unknown.

He had debated with himself throughout dinner. Picking at soggy lettuce and making a list of pros and cons.

The cons outweighed the pros by far, yet he still walked along the dirt beaten path as the sun set.

He didn’t have a game plan. The most vague form of it was a simple scene of Josh going, “please leave my family alone.” And whatever it was, would reply in kind, promising that everyone would remain unharmed.

So he walked the wooden plank. One by one, counting out all forty five thick wooden slabs as a distraction to his possible walk of death.

Josh didn’t know if he really believed he was going to die, but the thought was a prominent one. Slinking in and out of his thoughts every other plank, whispering promises about how the water would cover him soon.

A month ago, that would have sounded like bliss.

The forty fourth slab of wood declared his end, showed his boundary, and the little space he had to be safe. He rationalised that if he stuck as close to the middle, assuming the creature had a human length arm span, he wouldn’t be able to reach Josh.

“Hello?”

Without bias, his voice was quite. But in the silence of the water and trees, it drowned him.

Yet nothing replied. Not even a bird.

So he tried louder.

And the outcome stayed the same.

Maybe Josh was a brave man, because a smart one wouldn’t have thrown the abandoned glass from that morning into the water. Hoping that a horror would appear.

“For god's sake, where are you?” It wasn’t a yell. Josh couldn’t yell. Not with the chance of his family hearing from the house. But it was something.

Loud. Angry. Strong? Maybe. He wasn’t sure and he didn’t care, because there were eyes above the surface of the water and they were looking at Josh.

“Hello?”

There wasn’t a reply, not verbally. But it got closer. Moving like the crocodile from a childhood movie, gliding closerwithout a movement of its head. As if the water pushed it forward while it stayed still.

The closeness unnerved Josh. As did the sharp fingers that scratched on the end of the wooden jetty as it pulled itself out of the water's surface. Not enough to leave the water, but enough to peer at Josh over the wooden beam.

That wasn’t the creature; with the too pale face. But it smiled the same.

“Hello?” Josh said.

“Hello, Josh.”


	3. Learning

Josh remembered a class discussion in his psychology unit: the rejection of ideas and possibilities.

The theory of how in the presence of an idea that went against their belief, the brain would reject it so they wouldn’t have to question or lose faith in their belief.

The class had brainstormed the different ways this applied in real life scenarios. From denying others religion and science to support your own ideas, to ignoring situations to protect your own moral integrity. It didn’t happen as strongly to everyone. The more open minded someone was, the more they could see in the world. That’s what his teacher claimed, before going on to how narcissism affects the brain's process of ‘idea rejection’ on a drastic scale.

At least, that’s what Josh remembered of that class. That, and Molly’s point.

In a quiet voice that got lost in her fringe, she had said that maybe that applied to the supernatural as well. The otherworldly.

“Is that why when people see ghosts, they always come up with a list of things that could have happened instead?”

He didn’t think much of it. Molly never questioned his aliens, so he wouldn’t question her ghosts and demons.

Except as he stared at the thing from the lake, he found a slight irony in it, lacking humour in the face of fear.

Josh had seen a face in the lake. He knew it. But he just, he hadn’t quite believed it.

He thought maybe he had let myth govern his reality to the point where he believed in the supernatural. So while there was the fear of the lake, his logical mind was constantly providing explanations.

Enough that he just thought he was imagining it while believing in it. Like when you hear a noise in your house, and while you know it’s nothing, you curl right in your sheets and think of ways you could defend yourself. Just in case.

That’s what Josh thought it would be. That truly he was imagining it, that he was nervous of the lake, _just in case._

‘Just in case’ did not look like that. It did not look like a creature, a boy, a man, clinging onto the end of the pier with strength, supported by claws digging into wood.

It didn’t look like thin ribs and even thinner skin, translucent. It did not, _should_ not, look human.

The thing in the lake didn’t look human, more like a cheap imitation, only likeness with it’s eyes and grin. But the thing in front of Josh looked like being human was a possibility.

Stupidly, he made the comparison of cgi humans, where they look so close to human, so realistic. But something's wrong. Something makes you uncomfortable deep in your stomach while your mind screams that _that isn’t real._

It’s, _his_ , it’s, fuck. It’s proportions weren’t right. Not as twisted as in the lake. But still, it’s eyes were too wide, and it still hadn’t learnt how to blink.

Watching.

Josh didn’t want to look at its grin, too similar to those of old men smiling at young girls, stretched and uncomfortably hungry.

“Please.” He began. How should Josh even ask a monster to not hurt his family?

It seemed to hang off of the jetty, arms fully extended in front of itself with its armpits tucked up against the wood.

“Please?” There was an accent to its tongue that Josh couldn’t connect. It sounded familiar.

“Stop.”

It twisted its head, almost like a dog. Except it didn’t stop at the usual acute angle of a human. A slight tilt. Instead, it dropped low enough that it’s ear touched it’s shoulder, upper spine making a crack loud enough that it reached Josh’s ears.

Slowly, the word clawing of its tongue, it asked. “... Stop?”

“Don’t hurt them.”

“Hurt them?”

The sharp feeling of a scream was climbing its way up his throat, out of fear and frustration. “Stop copying me.”

“Stop. Me.” It wasn’t a provocative comment, not like Jordan after he held onto the remote for too long. It was a repetition of Josh’s words exactly. Tone and mannerism.

“You’re hurting my family. You need to stop.”

The creature wasn’t stupid, it wasn’t throwing the words out like a child who didn’t know what to do with them. There was understanding in its eyes. Intelligence and remembrance. It was stacking them like building blocks, seeing which ones supported the other until it could form a building to his desires.

“I stop touching you?”

Josh hated the way it spoke, something so familiar about it despite the tightness of foreign dialect. The inclination of a question on its final word, it’s slight Ohio tinge on _stop_.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

The creature had stayed with such a stillness while speaking that Josh’s didn’t realise until it pushed itself up more, leaning on forearms.

Josh hated it. Hated its bony shoulders, hated its too long arms and claws that could reach out at him in a flash. Hated its stupid unbreaking smile and the slow way its head moved from against his shoulder to look up at him, neck straight and proud.

Josh hated the way that each movement made him want to jump in the water so the creature could just kill him and stop this torture.

Josh hated that he wasn’t crazy. Josh hated that there was the small possibility that he still was.

“Funny.” It said. And Josh hated the way it dug a sharp claw into the deck, scratching it up with too much ease as it stared at Josh. “Pull foot. Abby get out. Jordan get out. Do nothing to Josh. Josh get out.”

If he could, Josh would reach into the creature's brain and rip his siblings name from the membrane so it’s filthy, dark tongue couldn’t corrupt them again.

“Don’t.

“Get out.” It pointed to the deck, tapping a claw against the surface, hard enough that it rang through Josh’s body and changed the pace of his heart. “Water. Get water.”

“No.”

It may not have had the words to say _weak, coward_ , but it’s face said it easily enough.

“I’m not getting in.”

“In.” It yelled the new word, excited at finding the knowledge that fit its wants. “In, Josh get in. In. In.”

“Stop it.”

“In.” It chanted, tapping an impatient finger against the wood, splinters chipping off and forcing fear to pull Josh’s shoulders in tight. “In, get in. Josh. In. In. In. In.”

“Shut up.” Josh felt too threatened to yell, if he yelled he could set it off. More so than it was already.

“ _Josh_.” It whined. It fucking whined.

Like when Abby was five and wanted Josh to play with her, and the resemblance between the two was the worst thing Josh had thought that night.

“Stop saying my name. Stop it, go away. Leave us alone.”

“Water mine. Josh get in water. I want.” The tapping turned to nagging, fists against the floor in a tantrum. “Josh, in. In.”

“No.”

It snarled, the _i_  of the word getting trapped in its throat to be ripped out by its tongue, spitting it at Josh. It wasn’t as bad as the way it’s too long teeth sunk into the _n_ , bearing down like a beast as it’s too wide smile shrunk.

Josh stumbled back, preservation tactics jumping in before he realised, legs buckling with fright enough that he stumbled as he ran.

“Josh, stop.” It cried as Josh turned away from it, clawing at the wood like a cat at the door. “Sorry. Josh. I’m sorry. No in. No get in. I'm sorry.”

The use of apology caught Josh off guard. Enough to make him pause, halfway down the jetty. The moon was strong enough to show it curling in on itself, sobbing apologies.

Josh didn’t realise it could even produce tears. He didn’t like the variety of emotions it was showing. It was somehow less scary when it was just a face in the water and an unknown fear that could be sobered with some logical assumptions.

The introduction of complexity meant that Josh couldn’t predict what it would do, how it would feel. If it had just been a predator with one mindset, it would have been so much easier.

Because Josh wouldn’t have felt pity for it. Josh wouldn’t have slowly turned around and walked back, hesitant to approach the curled up form of it.

“Why are you hurting us?” He stayed back further than he had before. It meant that he had to speak louder for his voice to carry and there was the chance his family would hear but it was worth it.

A clawed hand sneaked under its face, wiping at its skin and eyes as it continued to shield itself from Josh’s vision.

When it looked up at him it’s eyes were dry again and mouth small, sad.

“Uh, my skin.” He dragged a claw against his skin, hard enough that it buckled and indented under his touch, but no blood was drawn. “You skin…”

He lead off, searching for words, but Josh got what he was getting at. “You mean our skin’s breakable?”

It nodded like a bobblehead on a dashboard, rapid and at neck breaking speed. “Yes. Breakable. Sorry.”

“Did you mean to hurt us?”

“No. Uh, funny?”

“Fun? You wanted to play with us?”

The intelligence in his eyes unsettled Josh, especially with the juxtaposing answers. Broken and fresh, but learning as it gave the words back to Josh.

“Yes. Fun. No hurting. I’m sorry.”

“Are you alone?” The thing that had been in the water didn’t match up with what was in front of Josh but he needed to know how much of what he saw was an illusion of the light and fear.

“Yes. Me and no family.”

“Are you going to eat me?”

“ _No_.”

“Why did you hurt my brother?” Even if it thought their skin was stronger than it was, shouldn’t it have learnt when it first cut his sisters.

“He kick me.” It hit it’s forehead with its palm, making a _donk_ noise with it. “It hurt.”

“So you hurt him back?”

“Yes. He hurt me, I hurt him.” It held no shame, no dishonesty: the way he said it was primitive. A simple ‘eye for an eye’ philosophy.

“Why do you want me to go in the water.”

It struggled for words, chewing them in his brain before testing them in his mouth: he would occasionally swallow them down, not fitting right in the sentence he was forming. “I want fun. I am alone here. I no want to hurt you. I want to play and fun. So get in, and we have fun.”

“Why?”

“Alone, Josh. I’m alone.”

And Josh knew it was a bad idea.

He knew that stepping closer was showing it that Josh had compassion for it. He knew that stepping forward would lead to two steps, and two steps would lead to three until he was in the reach of the creature and its piercing grasp.

He felt the discomfort as he walked in his skin, in skin that would split too cleanly, too smoothly underneath the creatures ruthless set of claws.

He _knew_ that. Yet he walked forward, until he was close enough that his next step would be on the creature's face. He was tempted to do so.

“Josh?” It asked as Josh slowly crouched, in line with the creatures propped up body, his knees pointing to its shoulders. “Josh, what?”

“It’s okay. I’m here.” He said.

Josh was an idiot, but he’d rather be one than an asshole who turned away from such a plea.

Hesitance was obvious in both of them as Josh reached out, hand coming up to its cheek. His hand was too warm against its cold skin, too soft to the touch.

It looked broken for a second, eyes the most honest they had been for their whole conversation; no imitations, no smiles, no twisted heads.

It looked like Henry, when he found out he had been cheated on.

It, he looked like his dog the day they put him down.

He looked like Josh sometimes, when he spent too long looking in the mirror.

Claws sunk into the flesh of his arm, forcing the muscle beneath to contract, as a result his fingers gripping into the meat of its cheek.

The creature screamed in his face, words gone with a fury in its eyes. It screamed and it gripped at him, tugging and pulling Josh from his crouched position.

His knees hit the deck with a slam that was masked by the creatures splashing. The sounds Josh made, the yell and the grunt as he tried to pull away, were nothing to the shriek that hit his ears. The high pitched noise sounded like a scream, felt like extra claws in his brain, sinking in and pulling Josh down with his arm.

Josh cursed and tore his arm away, feeling the pain curl in the socket of his shoulder when it stopped him halfway. It didn’t deter him though as he pulled and pulled.

The thing was skin and bones, Josh could overpower it. The only thing stopping him was the claws in his arm and the natural resistance to pain.

Pulling on it each time drove the claws in further, damaging more flesh and muscle as it held on with an iron grip.

In an adrenaline fueled move, Josh pulled the creature forward with their connected arm, hiking him up the lip of the jetty to slam his head forward, skull connecting with the cartilage of its nose.

It was a sickening feeling to feel its face move and break under the force of Josh’s attack. To hear the snap and cry as hard tissue broke.

But it was worth it.

It hurt more to feel the claws leave the jagged wound, catching on the stray flaps of skin that had been massacred in the attack.

And then it was gone in a scream and a retreat of dark blood, barely a splash as it slid away in a flurry, leaving Josh and his shredded arm.

He did his best to inspect the damage under the moonlight, the light turning the grizzly sight into something almost beautiful, light shining off blood like a complex light show.

Josh’s name rang in his ears and his hands shook as his legs gave out, sending him backwards to lie on the dock. Clutching his arm to stop the bleeding, he laughed at the incredulity of the situation.

And at his stupidity.

The ringing in his head grew louder, to a muted scream, distorted, with the undertone of a plea.

It fit well with Josh’s sporadic laughter.

The scream scaled in volume, becoming clearer as it formed his name.

_Josh Josh Josh Josh Josh Josh._

He was used to the way sound travelled underwater, had heard coach yell at him from the surface, and had spoken to himself hidden in the water many times. The way noise surrounded him like it was part of the liquid.

He wasn’t used to being on the other end, hearing the sound come from the water. It was like a piercing call, going straight for him. It didn’t surround and drown him like noise in the water, it shot at him with a distorted clarity.

And Josh wasn’t sticking around to hear more of it.

It called out Josh’s name like a curse and a prayer as he ran. It cried for Josh to come back, pleading like a child. It screamed it into the skies before the sound of bubbles and muddled noise overtook.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely Nat for translating the bullshit sentence I gave her so I didn’t look a fool. And giving me mood music. 
> 
> I’m over on tumblr @ diddlydundidit if you want to say.


End file.
